Innocent Blood
by Dawn Catcher
Summary: Wolf was never suppose to be out of prison so a few years later he's taken away from his wife and children. Can his daughters,Luna and Katie be brave enough to find him? Please R&R!
1. An unwanted visitor

**Innocent Blood**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The 10th Kingdom I only own Luna and Katie.

Virginia and Wolf watched their two 5-year-old daughters, Luna and Katie, play on the floor. They were playing one of the many games they've made up. Luna and Katie were born in Manhattan but when they were 3 their parents found it best to move back to the 9 kingdoms. (Especially after someone saw Luna's eyes flash in that special way.) Luna is half wolf, like her father, but is able to control it better. She has mind over matter. Luna has learned to do many things, for instance, like any wolf she must change during the full moon but she can control what she dose during that time. She can also change whenever she wishes, all she has to do is jump in the air and she'll come down a wolf. Luna can also grow her claws at any time. Katie, who is younger by 4 minutes, is mostly human. She dose not have a tail and dose not change during a full moon. Katie really wants to be different from her sister so instead of having the chocolate colored brown hair like her sister, Virginia let her dye her hair any color she wanted. She chose light pink.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Virginia walked to the door. When she opened it there was a tall man with a dark cloak surrounding his face. " Hello dear, I need to speak with your husband, is he home?" As he spoke Virginia felt chills go down her spine. What could this man want with Wolf? She thought. " Wolf," she said in almost a whisper, "Someone is at the door for you." Wolf got up, kissed Luna and Katie, and went to the door. " Who is it Virginia?" "I," answered the man, "am the new warden of Snow White Memorial Prison and you Mr. Wolf were not to have been out in the first place, so I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Virginia went pale and grabbed Wolf's arm. " You can't take him, it's been years and we have children now!" The man let an evil smile cross his face. Even though Virginia couldn't see the smile she could feel it's icy presence. " You are welcome to come along too miss," He said coldly. "Always enough cells." Wolf who was close to tears himself quickly said, "No Virginia, you must take care of our daughters." "But you can't go, I need you, our daughters need you!" Virginia protested. " Sadly dear he has no choice," the man hissed "Okay," Wolf agreed, "just please not in front of my kids."

_7 years later_

Luna woke up with a start. She looked at the clock. 1:00 am. Slowly she got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, so not to wake her sister. Luna looked next door into her mother's room. She was asleep. Good, Luna thought, Mom needs some rest. Luna's mom had been crying again over her dad. Luna couldn't remember her father to well but she knew he didn't leave on purpose, or was that just what her mother said? Luna got a drink from the kitchen, made her way back to her room, and got into bed. Luna's mother, Virginia, had told her and Katie that her father had been taken to prison when they were small. Since their mother didn't like to talk about it Luna and Katie didn't ask very many questions. But Luna couldn't take not knowing anymore. "Sis are you up?" she shook Katie. "Come on, wake up." Katie yawned and stretched her arms " Looks like I have too." She complained "Look Katie I'm serious." Luna said. "I don't know about you, but I want to find out if Dad is in that prison, and if he is, I want to get him out." "Yeah," Katie said. "We've lived to long without him and so has Mom." Luna smiled at her sister. "Katie, this is going to take a lot of brains, strength, and most importantly, planning." "Gotcha." Katie said.

"Oh and Katie,"

"Hmm"

"Not a word to Mom agreed."

"Agreed."

_5:00am_

"Hey Luna,"

Luna looked up from her knapsack to Katie

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mom will be mad at us for sneaking out?"

"Not if we bring Dad back."

"Good point."

Luna and Katie slowly snuck past their mom's room. Virginia was snoring lightly so they knew she was in a deep sleep. They went out the door and quietly relocked it. The two sisters had planned this out very carefully; they would have to go threw the forest first. Not a big deal for Luna and Katie was to excited to be scared, but nothing could prepare them for what was watching and waiting patiently in the brush.

Something with the thirst for blood….

**A/N: Tell me what you think, this is my first story so be nice. Pleeeease R&R.**


	2. Hiding in the brush

"Cripes sis," Katie yelled at her sister. "I'm tired, can we take a break?" Luna was way ahead of Katie. When she looked back Katie was a speck in the distance. Why won't she hurry, Luna thought, we don't have all day. She rolled her eyes as she ran back to her sister. "I'm coming, I'm coming, stop belly aching already!" Katie waved her arm to let Luna know she had heard the smart comment and then she checked her watch. I wonder how long we've been walking Katie thought._7:00 a.m._ " 2 hours. Great." Katie thought out loud. Luna came to where her sister stood and put her arm around her. " Come on Katie, lets set up camp."

_9:00 a.m._

" Sis, give it."

" No"

" Come on sissy, I'm hungry!"

" Should have thought of that before you ate yours."

Luna was sitting on a tree branch way above her sister. In her hand was a bag of potato chips. Luna joyfully crunched on the chips as Katie whined from below.

" Sis your no fair!"

" Yes I am, you ate yours this is mine!"

" Just let me have one."

" Fine."

Luna hung down from her legs and dangled a potato chip in front of Katie. Katie playfully grabbed it with her teeth. The two girls giggled and Luna came down from the tree. As the sisters looked at each other Katie playfully socked Luna in the arm. "You know, I bet getting in to that prison will be a piece a cake!" Katie stated. "Yeah," Luna said sarcastically. " And I can fly." " Shut up, your never optimistic." The sisters glared at each other then they burst into laughter. But Luna heard someone else laughing from the brush. An evil, cold-hearted laugh that sent chills down her spine she shivered. " Luna what's wrong?" Katie asked.

" Yes Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna and Katie huddled together as a man came from the shadows, his eyes shining with evil glee. " Oh, I do believe some children have lost their way," the man said, his voice like ice to the flesh. " Let us help them boys." More men came from the brushes, evil chuckles escaping their lips. They came closer to the sisters. At this moment Luna and Katie both had only two thoughts.

_Mommy_

_Daddy_


	3. Bittersweet memories

1**A/N: Paragraphs in italics are flashbacks. Sorry if the text size looks funny I am using new software.**

_A gentle breeze hit Luna's face. The breeze had the relaxing scents of pine and honeysuckle. Her father lifted her into his protecting, loving arms. They were in a field with only blue sky above them. "Daddy!" They both turned their heads. Katie and their mother were running toward them, Katie in Virginia's arms. All four of them lovingly embraced. Wolf kissed Virginia and then kissed Katie and Luna on the head. "This," Wolf said, his hazel eyes shining, "is all I've ever wanted." Tears of joy started spilling from his eyes, a smile on his face. " I love you all so much." They hugged again. Happiness filled their souls._

That was the only memory Luna had of her father. The memory seemed to hit her like a slap in the face. A tear fell from her eye .Why, she thought. Why is he gone? Didn't he love us enough to stay? Couldn't he have fought? Luna curled her fists in anger. "Luna, are you okay?" Katie put a hand on her sisters shoulder. What just happened? She just froze. Katie thought. Well, looks like I'll have to get us out of this one. That's when Katie heard the growling. At first she thought it was Luna, letting out her anger, but it wasn't her. Five giant dogs appeared behind the men, bearing their razor sharp teeth. Fear filled Katie's heart. "You little girls are coming with us." the man in the front said. His words dripping with cruelness. Katie didn't know what these men wanted with them and she didn't want to find out. " I don't think so!" Katie yelled and ran for her knapsack.

"Sick her!" the man yelled. Katie got a small dagger out of her knapsack but it was knocked out of her hands as the dogs pounced on her. They dug their teeth into her face. Katie felt a warm fluid run down into her mouth, it tasted like copper. Blood, she thought. The pain was so intense she could only yell one thing before the world went dark. "Sissy!"

That snapped Luna out of it. "Katie, no!" She jumped into the air. A white light swirled around her. What came down to the ground was no longer Luna, but a beautiful white wolf. Luna ran to the dogs and bit down on the one who was holding on to Katie's neck. She twisted and turned her jaws, tearing into the dog's neck. The taste of blood erupted in Luna's mouth. She let go in disgust. The dog lay motionless on the ground. The other dogs whimpered and went back to their master's feet.

"Your, your one of _them_!" a man yelled.

"A half wolf!" yelled another.

The men quickly retreated.

Luna ran and jumped threw the air and changed back to her human form. She ran over to Katie. "Katie! Sis please wake up!" Luna cried. Luna put her two fingers on Katie's neck. Katie's face was covered in blood. No pulse. "Oh, cripes, no!" Luna screamed. The scent from a town lingered into Luna's nostrils. Yes, Luna thought. I need to get Katie to that town, and fast!

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R!** **And if you read and like my story please tell others to read to.**


	4. Mothers fears

1**A/N: Paragraphs in italics are flashbacks.**

Virginia woke up at around noon. Luna would usually be eating her bacon and sausage breakfast in front of the fire place and Katie would be eating her cereal while trying to read her book. Her daughters did everything together, well ever since Wolf left. Luna was daddy's little girl following him around everywhere. Once he was taken away Luna stuck to her sister.

Virginia let the fresh tears fall down her cheeks. Every time she thought of Wolf she couldn't help but cry. All she had left of him was her daughters and she loved them dearly.

"Girls," Virginia yelled. "Time to get dressed and go to your lessons !" Ever since they moved back to the 9 kingdoms Luna and Katie have been taught by the best teachers at the castle, thanks to Prince Wendell.

Virginia walked into the living room where the fireplace was. No Luna and Katie. The firewood was still unburned and Katie's novel laid on the mantel, untouched. "They're probably still asleep." Virginia thought out loud.

Virginia went to the girls bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Girls !" Virginia called. When there was no answer she opened the door. Luna and Katie weren't there. I spike of fear hit Virginia's heart. No, she thought, not again! Virginia ran through the house. "Luna ! Katie !" She screamed. Tears filled her eyes. They couldn't be gone. Not her daughters ! Not her babies ! This couldn't be happening to her again. Luna and Katie where all she had left.

_Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Rain was pouring to no end. Wolf was being handcuffed and taken to the prison carriage. " No! No! No!" Virginia cried. "You can't do this!" She ran and grabbed Wolf by the arms. The warden simply picked her up and threw her aside. " Don't you touch her!"Wolf cried. The cruel man punched Wolf in the stomach and threw him in the bared up carriage. Virginia ran to the bars. " Virginia!" Wolf howled, his tears mingling with the rain. " I'm sorry I did this to you!" Virginia was trying not to cry, that would make Wolf feel even worse. " It's okay, I love you." "I love you to Virginia." " Mama!" Luna and Katie where standing in the door way, their little bodies soaked and shaking from the rain. "Virginia!" Wolf said. "Please don't let my cubs remember me this way! Don't let them see me like this!" Virginia nodded and gave Wolf one last kiss. She ran back to the door. "Come in darlings before you catch cold." She heard the carriage drive away. Virginia didn't look back._

The old memories cut threw her like a knife. She had to find them! Where are they? Virginia thought. Are they hurt? Are they alive? Where are my daughters?


	5. A friendly face

1"Now, now Virginia, I'm sure the girls are alright." Tony said as he hugged his daughter. Virginia had been crying so hard she was shaking. Right after Virginia tore apart her house looking for Luna and Katie, she went to Wendell's castle to get Wendell and her dad to help her look for the girls. " Virginia, you and your daughters are like family to me and I will not rest until they are home safely."Prince Wendell said, holding Virginia's hand. "Thank you Wendell." Virginia said between sniffles. Prince Wendell turned to one of his servants. "Send out a royal notice. I want everyone in the kingdoms searching for Luna and Katie." "Thank you Wendell." Virginia said. "Thank you so much!" "Don't worry Virginia," Tony said, "Luna and Katie will be fine, we'll find them."

_Back in town_

Luna had carried Katie to an near by town. She didn't really know what town it was. Bean Town maybe. "Help!" Luna cried. "Can someone help me?" Luna ran into a building, with Katie in her arms. The building was a library by the looks of it. Books of every shape and size filled shelf after shelf. "Help! Please!"she yelled A voice came from behind her. "Young lady! Hush! This is a-oh my!" A woman that looked to be in her mid-sixties had walked out from the back. Her face went pale as she saw the two blood stained girls before her.

"Are you girls alright?"

"I'm fine. Can you help my sister?"

"Well, um I'll see what I can do."

The woman scooped Katie into her arms and took her to the back of the room. She laid Katie on a table. "Stay right there." The woman got a book off a shelf and came back. The title of the book was _Medical Care for Beginners. _"Okay first we need to stop the bleeding." The woman said. She ran to the back and came back with some gauze pads. She gently placed the layers of gauze on Katie's wounds. As she did this, the woman and Luna began to talk.

"So, what happened?"

"Just an...accident."

"What's your name hon?"

"I'm Luna, and that's my sister, Katie. What's yours?"

"Ms. Tenor. Wait! Did you say your names where Luna and Katie?"

"Yes."

"There's a royal notice out for you. The whole kingdom is searching for you!"

"What?"

No one could know where they were. If their mom found them now they would never get their dad out of prison. "Please!" Luna begged. "You can't tell anyone where we are. If you do we'll never find"Luna put her hand over her mouth. She had said to much.

"Find what?" Ms. Tenor asked.

Cats out of the bag now, Luna thought. So she told Ms. Tenor everything. Well, almost everything. Luna left out the part with her dad and her being half wolf. Ms. Tenor was a kind woman but Luna didn't think she'd except that to easily. Suddenly, their was a small moan. It was so quiet that only Luna heard it. Katie was waking up.

Luna looked down at the table. "Sis! Thank goodness your awake!" "She's still really weak, but she'll be fine in a few days." Ms. Tenor said. "A few days!" Luna cried. "But we have to get going!"

"She can stay here and you can come back and get her later."

"Your not gonna turn us in?"

"No. Who am I to stand in the way of two girls and their father?"

Luna hugged Ms. Tenor. Small tears running down her cheeks. Luna looked up and smiled. "Now Ms. Tenor would you be so kind as to point out the quickest way to the Snow White Memorial Prison?"


	6. Prisoner of the heart

1Winds howled through the cold stone room. Wolf was siting on his bed, looking out the window. The bars on the window made the sunny day look bleak and dark. A feeling of hopelessness filled Wolf's heart. I shouldn't be here. He thought. I should be home with Virginia and my cubs. Wolf always thought about his family. Never did a day go by that he didn't think about them.

Prince Wendell had tried his hardest to keep Wolf out of prison but since the crime had been committed in the 2nd kingdom there was nothing he could do. "Why?" Wolf asked himself, "Why did I have to go and kill those sheep? I would give up eating sheep for life just to be with my dear Virginia and daughters again." Wolf often found himself wondering what his daughters would look like now. He knew they would be beautiful just like their mother but, he had been locked up for so long, he couldn't really recall what they looked like.

This made him feel sick with himself. What a horrible father he was! He can't even remember what his own cubs looked like! Wolf let out a shrill howl.

There was a pounding on the cell door. That was one unique thing about this wing of the prison, all the doors were unlocked. Everyone knew that if you tried to escape you would be killed instantly, the new warden liked to shake your freedom in front of you like that. How Wolf hated that man!

"Shut up in there!" yelled a booming voice. " I don't need any of your stupid howling today!"

It was a guard outside the cell.

Wolf said nothing. He felt so worthless! He hoped Virginia understood that if he didn't go willingly that night she would have been taken to. And what did his cubs think of him? He wouldn't blame them if they hated him. He just hoped they knew he didn't want to leave them and he still loved them very much.

Wolf howled once more to let out his sorrow.

"Shut up! It's the same thing with you every night!"

Wolf stayed silent. It was best to not communicate with the guards. They could get you in trouble if they wanted. Finally he heard the guard walk away.Wolf laid his head on the pillow and tried to go to sleep.

_A few hours later_

Sirens screamed outside the cell door. What the? Wolf thought as he lifted his head off the pillow. Is someone trying to escape? Wolf wondered. No, that's the intruder siren. What idiot would want in this place?

Outside the cell door Wolf heard small feet running on the stone floor, little cries of frustration hear and there also. The cell door opened.

A little girl with dark brown hair ran in. Her little face was covered in dirt and bruises. And what was that on her shirt? Was that dried blood? Wolf could smell fear on the girl, he felt empathy for this sorry looking child. She turned around to face him, her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

That's when it hit him. Wolf not only smelled fear on the girl but another scent.

A scent that was very familiar.

**A/N: So what do you think? I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. You guys keep me going!**


	7. The love of father and daughter

1Luna could see the prison. She was on top of a the huge cliff that separated the prison from the outside world. She just hadn't figured out how to get down yet. Luna looked down at the jagged rocks below. "Well," Luna thought out loud, "Only one thing to do." Luna carefully started climbing down.

Luna found she could keep her balance if she kept up the pattern of foot, foot, hand, hand. She started saying this out loud.

"Foot, foot, hand, hand."

Her control on the situation calmed her racing heart. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, her, a 12 year old, breaking into a _prison_.

"Foot, foot, hand, han- Whoa!"

A rock broke from underneath her hand. Luna could feel herself falling. The cliff was about 12 feet up, she would certainly break a bone or two when she hit. Luna thought fast, grew her claws, and dug into rocks. She could feel blood coming from her fingers. The warm fluid coming down her hands. Luna ignored the burning sensation off the slide, anything was better than not being able to walk.

Luna finally came to a stop, just a few inches above the ground. Luna felt like she could kiss the grass. How she loved solid land, especially after that ordeal. Luna looked at her hands. They where caked with blood and dirt. She grew her claws back in and wiped her hands on her shirt. It was bloodstained anyway from Katie.

Luna walked to the gate. Locked. It's a prison, Luna thought, I should have known that. She made her way around the grounds. She noticed a hole in the wall where someone must have escaped a few years ago. "Lucky me." Luna said. She climbed through the hole.

Inside the prison, the smell was overwhelming. The scent of body odor, rotting food, and urine entered her nostrils. Luna never thought she could hate her sense of smell. Luna quietly made her way down the hall.

Crap, Luna thought, I don't even know where his cell is. She looked at all the doors, thousands where in front of her.

" Hey, you!"

Luna turned to see a guard running at her.

An alarm sounded. Apparently a lot of people knew she was here.

Luna ran toward a door and pulled. To her surprise it opened and she ran inside. As she heard the guards run by Luna felt tears swell in her eyes. This was impossible. She sensed some one was looking at her and turned around. A man with dark hair and hazel eyes was staring at her with great intensity. His eyes where red and puffy, he had been crying recently. The man got off his bed and walked toward Luna. Luna stiffened as he aproached.

"Can it be" the man said.

"I'll scream." Luna whispered.

The man looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Luna felt bad for him, but this was a dangerous criminal right?

The man got very close to her and sniffed. What was he doing?

"Pinch me." he said.

"What?"

"Pinch me"

She pinched him.

"Ow! I didn't say tare my skin off!...Well, I'm not dreaming... Is that you Luna?"

"Dad?"

"I knew it!" Wolf yelled. He hugged Luna as tight as he could. "My little lamb, I missed you so much!" Luna hugged him back. Little lamb? Apparently he had given her a nickname. She liked it.

Wolf told her about why he had to leave and why he didn't fight. "I never wanted you to see me like this." Wolf said. Luna couldn't respond. "Where's your sister?" Wolf asked. Luna told him about what happened in the woods and Ms. Tenor.

"She's doing fine now." Luna told him.

" How's your mom?" Wolf was sure Virginia had moved on and forgotten him.

Luna read his mind.

"Don't worry, she still misses you."

Wolf smiled. "You need to get out of here my little lamb, this is no place for you."

Luna had been thinking. To get her dad out she would need to prove him innocent. Not just break him out, he would be taken right back to prison. Ms. Tenor would probably have some law books in the library. Luna was sure Katie and her could find a loop hole.

"Dad," Luna said, the word still felt so foreign to her. "I promise I'll come back. Katie and I will get you out and back home."

Luna hugged her dad once more and left the cell.

She made a big mistake. Luna forgot about the guards.


	8. And my heart will bleed

Katie rose up from the table and looked around. The pain in her face was almost unbearable. She touched the gauze pad that surrounded her wounds.

Good thing Luna was there, Katie thought, or else I'd- Oh my gosh! Luna! Katie looked around frantically for her sister. She tried to get off the table but failed. Katie hit the floor, on her hands and knees, with a moan.

"Katie! Honey stay still!"

Katie looked up to see a middle-aged woman leaning over her. She helped Katie back on to the table.

"Where am I ?" Katie asked.

"Your in Bean Town. Your sister brought you here so you could heal while she looks for your father. I'm Ms. Tenor and this is my library."

"She went on without me! Why that brat! When I see her I'm gonna- Ouch!"

It hurt to frown. Katie didn't know if the saying about it taking more mussels to frown than to smile was true or not, but now she was sure it was true. Her mother had always told her and her sister that when they were moping because it was raining and they couldn't go out. "Wipe away those silly faces," their mom would say, "It takes more mussels to frown than to smile!"

Katie's anger melted as she pictured the friendly memories. Oh ,Mommy! She thought. I'm sorry for leaving! I love you and Luna. Why can't we just be happy!

"Honey, are you okay?" Ms. Tenor had noticed the sudden change in Katie's expression.

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"A good 24 hours."

"24 hours!!! Where in the sweet moon is Luna then?"

"I'm sorry I didn't ...I didn't want to be the one to tell you this."

"What?!"

Fear filled Katie's heart. The familiar pain of sadness overcame the pain in her face. She's dead! Katie's brain screamed. My sister is dead!

Ms. Tenor had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. The new warden is crazy! The guards must have found her in the prison, and after the warden found out she was half wolf... I didn't even know what she was until he showed Luna off to the town. He hates all half wolves, why do you think your dad was taken back there?"

"Wait, what do you mean show her off?"

"He called the town to a meeting. He was holding her by her shirt collar. Poor dear she was so dirty." Ms. Tenor said shaking her head. "She was so limp...she didn't move at all..I'm sorry dear but Luna is.." Ms. Tenor couldn't except it let alone say it. These children where so sweet. She was not able to have children and they where growing on her. Now she was suppose to tell one that the other was dead?

"No!" Katie cried. "Your wrong!" She jumped off the table and ran to an aisle of books in the corner .There she let the tears spill. "Why?" Katie cried. "Mother has already been through so much and Luna was my only friend! Oh sweet moon why?!"

Ms. Tenor ran over to Katie and cradled her in her arms. Katie went limp like a rag doll. "I know sweetie...shh..I know. Just remember all the good times and know she loved you very much."

"It's not fair!" Katie cried and she slammed her head into the book shelf. A giant book fell into her lap. Katie looked at the book. The title sent a spark of hope into her soul.

Luna had saved her so many times, now it was Katie's turn to do the saving. With this, she could save Luna and her dad.

Katie held up the book and read the title aloud. _"Forbidden and Powerful Spells."_

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Don't worry, the story gets happier.**


	9. Sister's loyalty

Katie had always loved to read. Any book would pretty much interest her, but this spell book on the other hand. Katie was ready to pull her hair out! Every word was so complex and confusing!

Katie had been trying these spells all day. She had already blown up Ms. Tenor's fence and a few sections of her yard. She wasn't giving up though. There was a certain spell she was trying to learn, and of course it had to be the hardest one in the book. This spell could bring the dead back to life within a 48 hour period. Katie needed to learn this today if she ever wanted to see her sister again.

_Snow White Memorial Prison_

The warden paced back and forth in his office. He was almost starting to regret killing that wolf girl. Almost being the key word.

"Ahooooooooo!"

"Shut up you pathetic creature!"

That stupid male half wolf had been howling non stop after he killed the girl. Well, before he yelled a few nonsense sentences about him killing his daughter. The warden didn't care of course, he just gave the prisoner a cold smile and left.

Monsters! The warden thought. They're all monsters! Everyone should be thanking me. But what do I get at the town meeting when I show my prize? Those peasants look at me and say I'm crazy! How could I kill a child? They asked. Wait till Prince Wendell finds out, they said. Well, Prince Wendell can just kiss my a-.

"Ahoooooooo!"

His thoughts where interrupted by the howling again.

"Shut it or you'll join her!"

"I don't care! You've taken everything but my life! Just do it and get it over with!"

The warden ignored the comment and walked to the farther end of the prison so he couldn't hear the howls.

_Outside the prison walls_

Katie made her way down the cliff that led to the prison. She found it easier to slide down on her bottom than to actually climb down. She knew that was how Luna got in, she was always more daring. Thinking about her sister brought more tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She would save her sister.

Katie had been blessed with a photographic memory. Luna made fun of her for it at times but that was only when Katie got a better grade than her on a test because of it. Katie had already memorized all of the spells in the book, but getting them to work was another story. I have to try the spell now, Katie thought, or it will be to late.

Katie walked to the prison wall and immediately noticed an opening. You think they'd fill that. Katie thought. Oh well. She climbed through.

"Now if I were a prison morgue where would I be?" Katie whispered. If the warden thought Luna to be a prize, then she should be near his office. Katie followed her instincts and walked down the hall.

After a few moments Katie found a door that had the word Warden on it. She slowly turned the door knob. The door opened very easily. Katie walked in. There on the desk was her sister.

The site made Katie want to scream. Her strong sister, who she had admired all her life, was as pale as a sheet. Dirt on her face and hands. Her clothing tattered. Katie looked away. This was practically unbearable.

"I can do this. My sister needs me."

Katie held her hands over her sister and said the spell.

"Face of white, blood of red, bring this soul back from the dead."

Nothing happened.

"No." Katie whispered. "I was sure it would work."

Katie let tears drip down her face. The drops hit Luna's white cheek.

Then Katie saw something. Luna's chest moved up and down. She was breathing!

"Sis?" Katie asked. "Is that you?"

Luna's eyes opened and she smiled.

**A/N: Sorry about that cliff hanger last chapter. Thought I'd update really quickly or else risk getting killed. Hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	10. A message from the light

1**A/N: Like always italics are flashbacks.**

_Luna felt the blood drip down her head, A raging pain filled her skull. This man had just come up to her and knocked her on the scalp with a club. "Filthy creature!" The man yelled as he took another blow_._ The force of the hit was so intense it threw Luna across the floor. Luna held out her hand and drips of red fell into her palm._

"_Stop!" Wolf cried. "If you have to punish anyone Warden, punish me!"_

_The warden picked Luna up by the collar of her shirt. "Who says it's for punishment? This is simply for fun. You creatures are so pathetic." He tightened his grip. Luna was now struggling for breath._

"_Daddy."_

"_No, please! Luna, Daddy's here, your okay!" Wolf had tears in his eyes. _

_Luna was now sobbing. The salt from her tears stung the scratches on her cheeks._

"_Shut it animal!" the warden yelled. Luna saw a shiny object in the corner of her eye. A sharp pain erupted in her chest. The blood gushed from the stab wound. The warden dropped Luna to the floor. Luna landed in the puddle of blood. Me. Thought Luna. That puddle is me._

"_No! Luna! Please!" Wolf howled._

_Every thing went black for Luna after that._

_A bright light was shining in Luna's eyes. The light was comforting, almost like someone was hugging her. Some one was hugging her._

"_Hello dear Luna." said a sweet voice._

_Luna looked up. It was Snow White._

"_You..Your Snow White! Mommy told me about you!"_

_Snow White giggled at her innocence._

"_Yes dear, I am. I have come to help you. Your sister has found a way to free your father. She has, amazingly, memorized a whole spell book."_

"_Sounds like Katie."_

"_I am forbidden to tell you witch spell it is, but a spell in that book will defeat the warden. You must beat the warden to free your father. Understand ?"_

_Luna nodded her head._

"_Now my little one, live."_

_Snow White touched Luna on the head and disappeared into the bright light._

_Luna shut her eyes from the intense glow._

Luna opened her eyes.

"Luna?" Katie was leaning over her sister.

"Katie!" Luna smiled and jumped off the desk.

"Katie I know how to get dad out!"

Before Katie could answer the office door opened. Under the threshold stood the warden, smiling his ice cold grin.


	11. Love in the dark

Virginia couldn't sleep. She was very tired but even the soft palace bed was not comfort enough. A pain shot through her heart. Her poor darlings where all alone. They needed her. She could sense it. Sleep consumed her mind. Darkness came over her.

"Virginia."

A soft voice called her name.

"Virginia. Wake up dear."

The voice was familiar. She had heard this voice before. A voice she never thought she'd hear again.

She opened her eyes. A woman stood in front of her. She was dressed in a green cape, her hair was a light red.

"That's my little girl."

"Mommy." Virginia couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother, her dead mother , was standing right in front of her!

"Honey, I don't have long. I need to tell you something important. Do you understand?"

Virginia nodded.

"I want you to know I always loved you, never forget that."

Virginia was speechless. All she could do was stare.

"I feel horrible about what I did, so I want to give you a small gift. Go down to the old cellar, there you will find a full length mirror that once belonged to me."

Virginia just kept staring.

"This mirror will show you anyone you want to see, just say their name and they will appear. But I must tell you the magic is low. There is only enough power to talk to one person. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Be a better mother than me Virginia, be a better wife, and just be a better person. I am very proud of you."

And with that she disappeared.

"No! Come back." Virginia cried.

Virginia fell to the floor with a thump. Was it all a dream? Virginia thought.

She put on her robe and went into the hallway. The halls where still lit from the servants that where still cleaning. Virginia made her way to the cellar.

The cellar was dark and creepy, but Virginia's determination made her strong. She felt along the walls until her hand touched a glassy lens. The mirror.

Virginia decided to try her luck.

"Luna and Katie."

The mirror lit up the room. The glass no longer showed Virginia's reflection, but her daughters where standing before her.

The site made Virginia almost sob with joy. Her daughters where alive! She almost cried out to them but then she remembered. My daughters are strong. They can do this. There's someone else I need to talk to.

"Wolf."

The picture morphed and changed to the scene of Wolf howling with sadness.

"Wolf. What happened?"

Wolf jumped in surprise. He turned to face his small cracked mirror over the sink.

"Virginia, Oh Virginia, I'm sorry! It's all my fault."

"Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Luna is...dead. I couldn't stop him! He just stabbed her! Oh, my little lamb!"

Virginia almost jumped back at picturing her baby being stabbed. Then she remembered what she saw.

"Wolf."

He looked up with tear stained eyes.

"They're alive. I saw them in the magic mirror. They're okay!"

"Thank the moon!"

"Wait! How do you know about them being gone?"

"Luna came to get me. She said she wanted to see me and get me out."

It all made since now. That's why they didn't tell her, they where afraid she'd stop them. And she would have.

"I miss you Virginia."

"I miss you too Wolf."

They kissed. Even though it was through glass, and they couldn't feel each others flesh, they felt the warmth of their love.

Just then the mirror ran out of power. The room went dark once more. Virginia cried silently.

"I want my family back and I will get them back no matter what."

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	12. Run!

Luna and Katie froze. As the warden smiled they could tell they where in the presence of a mad man.

"Well it looks as if my little prize is alive after all. We'll have to fix that won't we." he said coldly.

"Don't you touch my sister!" Katie cried.

The warden simply pushed Katie to the ground and grabbed Luna by the arm. "You stupid creatures don't have the right to carry on! I will have my way! I will destroy all half- wolves! If not kill take everything that is precious to them."

"What?" Katie asked stunned. How could one man be so determined on destroying an entire species?

The warden looked at Katie. His eyes glowing like fire.

"Do you really think that your father was tried for his crime again after all these years? Oh, no such a simple crime like that was dropped, especially after he saved the kingdoms."

"I simply had to make a bigger crime up to put the most famous half-wolf behind bars. In doing so, I destroyed the hope of all other half-wolves."

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked. He was gripping her arm so hard she thought he may be trying to rip it off, so maybe she could bleed to death. Harsh yes, but Luna would put nothing beneath this man. He was insane.

"Why? For fun. I find my enjoyment in others pain. And inflecting pain into a whole species is all the better."

Why the warden was talking, Katie had remembered a spell from the book. She quickly turned to the page. She focused on the warden's hand.

"Flamearondous!" Katie cried.

The warden's hand burst into flame. He let go of Luna in a cry of pain.

"Run!" Luna cried.

They ran toward the door. Apparently, their mind was in the same place. They ran into their dad's cell.

"Luna your-"

"No time to explain Daddy. We have to get out of here now!"

They quickly ran toward the exit.

_Back in town_

Ms. Tenor was putting her books away as usual, but she couldn't help noticing a young woman walking outside. She looked frantic and worried. She was wondering around like she was looking for something. She looked familiar somehow then Ms. Tenor saw the resemblance. She decided to take a chance. Ms. Tenor walked outside.

"Virginia?"

"Yes?"

Ms. Tenor couldn't believe it! It was Katie and Luna's mother! She now realized she couldn't keep their secret anymore. This woman looked absolutely distraught.

"Virginia, I think your daughters are in trouble. We need to go to Prince Wendell right away!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like the chapter! Please R&R!**


	13. Family for now

"You know where my daughters are?" Virginia asked. 

"Yes, they came here telling me about their father." said Ms.Tenor.

"I know why they left but where are they now?"

"I don't know really, they are probably out of the prison, but there is no time to waste I must speak to Prince Wendell."

Virginia didn't know why, but she just had a strong feeling of trust for this woman.

"Alright, lets go."

_In the foresst_

Luna, Katie, and, Wolf where running threw the woods. Wolf was sure he didn't smell anyother scents other than theirs befor he felt safe to stop his daughters. When they finally stoped, he looked at the girls and almost burst into tears.

"Oh my darlings, I thought you where dead. Your mother told me you where alive, but oh,  
I still had my doubts."

He hugged his daughters as tight as he could.

"I missed you so much my little lamb." He said looking at Luna, "And you too my little sasuage."

Katie just looked at her father. Luna held back a giggle. Little sasuage? Katie thought, Mom was right.  
He has food on the brain all the time. But it was her nickname, and she loved it.

"You filthy creatures! I'll get you yet!" Yelled a voice from behind.

"It's the warden!" Luna said, "Run!"

"Run to Prince Wendell's castle, we'll be safe there." Wolf yelled to his daughters.

He let them get ahead of him, so that way anything the warden did would hit him first.

_Back at the castle_

"It's true! He kills people for fun!" Ms. Tenor said, finishing up her story.

She had told Windell, Virginia, and Tony everything that she knew, especially the warden.

"I must see this man you say to be so cruel." Prince Wendell said, "I will have someone send for him."

Just as he spoke, Luna, Katie, and Wolf ran in with the warden not to far behind.

"Mommy!" Both of the girls yelled. They ran into their mother's arms.

"Oh I missed you two so much!" Virginia said.Wolf joined the hug. It was the first family hug they had had in 7 years.

The warden, however, was not happy. He quickly started to talk.

"Your Majesty." He said bowing. "I request that I take this creature back to prison where he belongs."

"This creature you speak of is my friend." Prince Wendell said. "I have heard of your cruel ways. I demand a trial."

The warden looked shoked for only a minute. "As you wish Your Majesty." Then he smiled. He knew how these things worked out.

He would win.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. My computer is having trouble so I wrote this in Notepad. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	14. Trial

Court was in session. The whole room fell silent.

"Wolf please come to the stand." the judge called.

Wolf was nervess but Wendell had promised that the judge was reliabel. He took the stand.

"Now Wolf, please tell us in your own words, everything that the warden did."

"Well, after he took me away from my family he said that I commited a crime I did not commit"  
"He would not aknowladge my crys of innocence, He said I was a filthy animal and he would not let me go home." Wolf had to shorten his story, he was begining to cry.

"I object!" cried the warden. "He has no proof that I commited this crime!"

"That is true, Wolf do you have proof ?"

Wolf hung his head. "No."

"Well, now will the warden come to the stand."

Luna and Katie where sitting in the balcony. Both of them knew how this was going. Whether or not this judge is trustworthy, and even since there dad saved the 9 kingdoms, half wolves where always going to be looked down apoun.

"This isn't going well" Luna said.

"Ya think?" Katie awnsered.

"Well don't worry I have an idea."

Luna went to tell her mom her plan. Virginia was sitting very close to Wolf, just incase he needed any support.

"Luna...I don't know."

"Come on mom, I know what I'm doing."

"Well, alright just be carefull."

Luna ran to the back of the court house.

"And thats what happened." The warden finished his speech. In his story, he told of heroic deeds of saving the kingdoms himself from wrong doers. And puting the evil of the kingdoms behind bars. He made himself sound quite special. In his mind he was.

"Thats all I needed to hear." said the judge. He didn't actullay believe the warden, but he's the only one who had some proof.

"Wait!" Someone cried. "You should hear our side."

Luna came out from behind the court house, struggling to put her long black cloak on. She remembered her mom telling her about the time she went to court with dad. You had to dress like this. Luna flung on her powdered wig.

Wolf had to smile. Luna looked just like Virginia in that getup. He remembered how beautiful Virginia looked, even in that. He also remembered the sentance of the last trial. That made him shiver. Virginia saw this and put a comforting arm around him. "She'll be fine." She said. "She is your daughter"  
He smiled and looked at her. "Our daughter."

"I would like to tell you how this warden destroyed our family, and if you want proof, look at my sister and I."

Katie made a sad puppy dog face. It would have made Luna laugh at anyother time.

"We have had to live 7 years without a father, just for some little crime that was let go years ago."

"She has know right to speak!" cried the warden. He could see that this was not going well in his favor,  
so he decided t use his plan b.

"She is a half wolf also. She killed one of my men's dogs!"

"Proof?" asked the judge.

"Me, I am the proof." A man said coming form the back of the room. He was hidden so well, Luna mistook him for one of the shadows.

"This creature killed my dog." the man said. "I demand that she is burned! Burned at once!"

Luna could not move. She would have howled in terror if her dad had not already done that for her. 


	15. Sentancey

"Now calm down sir!" said the judge, "I'm sure what she did, Luna had a reason for. Isn't that right dear?"

Luna shook her head rapidly, I knew this judge was good. She thought.

"Yes sir!" Luna said. "The dog was attacking my sister. I had to do somthing!"

"Proof ?" Asked the judge.

"Me!" Katie ran down to the stand and showed the judge her face. White, puffy, scar tissue was around where the dog's jaws had dug into the flesh. "If it wasn't for my sister, I'd be dead." Katie said.

"Well I think that closes that statement." Said the judge. "Luna sertinly will not be burned."

A sigh of relife came from Wolf and Virginia.

"Well thats all fine and dandy, but no one has showed any proof of my crime, so I wouldn't be celibrating if I where you." Said the warden as he looked at the two sisters.

"True, does anyone have any proof?" asked the judge.

Katie ran back up to her seat, where the spell book was, agian she started fliping through pages.

Luna saw what her sister was doing so she tried to buy her sister some time.

"What is proof anyway?" Luna asked. Luna knew how to twist and turn her words to make a very long conversastion. She had invinted this technique to confuse her mother into buying things for her,  
her mother said she would do very well in bussiness. Now maybe it could do some good.

As Luna rambled on, Katie found a spell that seemed to stick out to her, almost glowing on the page.

Slowly she read, "Reapetaginis."

Suddenly the book floated into the air, and you heard the warden's voice.

Luna stoped talking and everyones ears and eyes where on the book.

The book had recorded everything the warden had said to Luna and Katie, about making up crimes to put half-wolves behinde bars. You knew it was real because you could hear Luna and Katie's voices in the background repling.

As the book finished, it slow landed back in Katie's hands.

"I think that's enough proof." Said the judge. "Mr. Warden, by order of the court, you lose your occupation and have 20 years in prison!"

"And as for you Mr.Wolf," The judge said, "You are free to go."

Wolf and Luna howled with joy as Virginia and Katie,along with the rest of the people, cheered.

"Finially!" Wolf said, as he hugged his family, "I can go home." 


	16. Talk of breakfast and dinner

Prince Wendell ordered a carriage to take Luna, Katie, and their parents back home. Everyone was saying their goodbyes. 

"Thank you Wendell," Said Virginia. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be thanking." Said Wendell. "You have two very brave girls on you hands." He smiled down on Luna and Katie.

Virginia went over to hug her father and Wolf was still talking to Wendell. Luna and Katie went over to Ms. Tenor.

"Thank you for all your help." Luna said hugging her.

"No need to thank me, you two are very brave and smart, you could have done it on your own."

"No, you where awsome Mrs.Tenor!" said Katie as she handed Ms. Tenor the spell book.

"Keep it." Ms. Tenor said. "Katie, you could grow up to be a great sorceress on day if you tried, and Luna, being able to do what you can do by being so trained in your wolf power is a great gift. You two could do great things."

"Maybe," Luna said, "But great things will have to wait, right now family is _way_ more important."

Mrs. Tenor laughed and embraced the girls agian. When she let go, the girls walked away to meet their parents by the carriage.

"Goodbye Ms. Tenor!" Yelled Luna.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you to check out some books!" Yelled Katie.

Ms. Tenor waved with tears in her eyes. How she would miss thoughs girls.

As the carriage took them home, Wolf talked about what they should do to celibrate.

"How about a nice big bacon and sasage breakfast!"

"But Daddy, It's two in the afternoon!" Katie said as she giggled.

"Alright, miss picky, then Daddy will just fix us a bacon and sasage dinner!"

The sisters glared at each other and then burst into laughter. Wolf and Virginia joined in.

"Anything sounds great to me," Virginia said still laughing, "As long as where toghether."

As they rode home, the family talked about the big feast, and the many more to come. As they laughed and smiled, you could never tell that this family was at one time broken.

_Snow White Memorial Prison_

"Thank you for paying your bale Mr. Warden, since you are no longer warden what is your name"  
asked the prison secutary.

"Lawrence." Said the old warden as he set down in his cell once more.

"Since you payed bale, you will only be in here for a year." Said the secutary as he closed the cell doors.

"When I get out," vowed Lawrence, "I will no longer be after the half-wolves, I will be after the two who took everything from me! Luna and Katie, you will pay!!!!!

THE END

**A/N: Did you like the ending? First I'd like to thank hea10k and Shadow theif wolf for all their support.  
And to anyone who R&R. You all rock! So do you want me to continue and start a series if you do,  
YOU MUST R&R!!!! If you don't I won't.Thanks for staying with me and I'm gald you enjoyed my first fic. Bye for now.  
Dawn Catcher**


End file.
